


Vid: A Sacred Band

by shirasade



Series: Theban Band [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: And if there were only some way that an army should be made up of lovers and their loves [...]; and when fighting at each other's side, although a mere handful, they would overcome the world.- Plato, Symposium





	Vid: A Sacred Band

**Author's Note:**

> A Jalec AU vid loosely based on my Theban Band 'verse, where eros between parabatai is not only allowed but even encouraged.

**Music** : Season of Love, by Shiny Toy Guns (edited by me, original version [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UbfmsK_ffzc))

  
**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/shadowhunters_sacredband.zip) (.mp4 + .srt, 227mb)

 **Dialogue** :  
J: I'm Jace.  
A: Alec.

Clary: This whole parabatai thing seems oddly intimate if you ask me.

Isabelle: You don't know the half of it.

Voiceover: Do you remember Achilles, the hero of Troy? - He loved Patroclus.

A: I will be your parabatai.

J: There's no human bond that compares to what Alec and I have.  
We're bound together for life.

Maryse: I was so proud.

J: We make a great team.

A: The best team.

J: We fight together.

Robert: Among the bravest, the best of the Shadowhunters.

Aldertree: You're hereby sentenced to the City of Bones to await trial for the charge of high treason and aiding Valentine in the war against the Clave.

Clary: Alec! What are you doing? You're scaring me!

A: I can't live without him.

J: If one of us were to die...  
Alec!  
You can kill me.  
Just please, let me get to him first.  
I love you, Alec.

A: I love you, too.

Aldertree: The Clave in their wisdom has exonerated him from all crimes.

A: Will you marry me?

Maryse: You've made me so proud.

J: Alright, you ready for this?

A: As ready as I'll ever be.  
I'm glad you're here with me.

J: Wouldn't be anywhere else.  
If aught but death...

A: ...part thee and me.


End file.
